


Ravens

by DT_Ivy



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_Ivy/pseuds/DT_Ivy
Summary: It is a short story about Hela, about her tears.





	Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> 私设有，不算很多吧.  
Raven的意思是“渡鸦”.

它们处于天空之中，离地面是那样远，给世界的底端留下几道模糊的身影；它们划过黄昏，混乱又无序地。她抬眼凝视着它们，在仿佛温暖的阳光里，不曾有幸福与安宁。腐朽的心脏被划下深痕，像是被涂抹过的废纸又染上了几滴肮脏的浓墨。

鸦群在变换形状，成为血色中蠕动的瑕疵；从这一刻到下一刻，从这一点到遥远，它们永不停息。尖叫笑闹，挥动翅膀，唱诵不祥的歌谣。这样的歌声总是从世界开始的地方，一直传至乌有之境，甚至在Helheim夏季短暂的日光里，也会留下它们的痕迹。这其中诉说的是无人知晓，或是赞颂或是诅咒，只有嘶哑的嗓音永恒不变。

鸦群在追逐太阳，追逐Sol与她炽烈的马车，它紧随着她从黎明中升起——亦或者实际上它们是Skoll的崇拜者。但她不这么想，鸦群不追随任何东西，它只崇拜它自己，太阳的光芒仅是它监视一切的油灯。

鸦群永不停歇，乌鸦却不是这样。

——乌鸦总会崇拜什么人。母亲曾经断言。母亲所有的那只乌鸦的名字，早已从她的记忆中流失了。可能和铁有关吧，因为它的主人是铁林之女，她想。“正因为崇拜，它才会留在这里，与我一起。”母亲说完便将它放飞在荒野里。可能它叫Garm，她又这么觉得。Garm是“忠诚”，于是她再为猎犬命名时这么说，然后他做到了。

Helheim的阳光是祈求后的施舍，驾车奔逃的女神将后脚跟擦过这片土地。有时她不是很在意过程，因为大多数时候总是屈辱与臣服。隐忍奉承，父亲在别离前留给她的忠告，这将是日后复仇的基奠，因为这是“活下去”的唯一道路。

但她总是会贪婪地幻想，能有一只乌鸦为她停下来，离开浩荡的鸦群落在她的肩头，让她抚摸它高贵的羽毛；就像Hugin和Munin让Odin对它们做的那样。如今它们也混在其中，将所见所闻从“群”中泄露到“神”那儿去。

走狗。

每当见到他俩，她都这么说。因为听见这些本就是他们的工作——Hugin和Munin是Odin的双耳，是他失目的替代品。

她渴望着，渴望着知晓，渴望着乌黑的耳目，渴望着她半朽的身躯的替代品。她要知晓这死地之外的光明与黑暗，欢乐与痛苦，希望与绝望。她本该知道的，但时间将久远的回忆冲淡，往事已化为渺渺青烟。来到这冰冷国度的人们未能告诉她这些，而这种渴望又使她痛苦至疲劳。

平静总能令她沉沦于这种无尽的忧伤。她的身子缩下去，蜷曲在萧条的日光下，鸦群在她的眸中远去了。

她不明白，为什么它们没有任何一个愿意停留在她的殿里呢？自己又做错了什么？这些问题颤动空气，收到的只是空洞的回音。母亲离去了，父亲在远方，围绕自己的是猛兽与死亡。但这是错么？质问声远远传去，最终又打在的她自己心上——打得翻江倒海，打得它破碎片片坠落在这荒凉的土地上。而后它们将生根发芽，成为她的城池，不灭之城。

如今没有人会知道这些，只有泪水涌出，打湿了她的发梢、指尖、唇角，温暖了冰冷的地面，模糊了渐行渐远的鸦群——它消失于片云之间。

紧接着Nott跟从着它驱散了残余的日光，将她的温柔抚于她之上。

黑暗中仅存啜泣与远方的低吟。

-End-


End file.
